Antennas are used in many fields such as wireless energy harvesting, wireless energy transfer and telecommunications. Antennas enable the transmission and/or reception of energy or signals, depending upon the application. The following characteristics can be important for an antenna:                high gain;        good return loss;        circular polarisation (this can be particularly important in reception mode as this provides an orientation-independent reception capability and allows the reception of more wireless energy compared with a linear polarisation antenna);        a large antenna effective area (to increase the amount of RF energy transmitted or received);        a small footprint        preferably multiband transmission and/or reception capability (to allow RF energy to be transmitted and/or received in different frequency bands);        preferably low production cost;        preferably lightweight.        
The present invention aims to provide an antenna with one or more of the above characteristics.